That One Time At St Clare's
by pecannutespresso
Summary: Nina visits Walter in St. Clare's. Lemons and what not. Um, haven't written fanfiction for awhile and can't remember all the labels. So, lemons.


Fringe Fanfiction

"Ma'am Mister Bishop doesn't have visitation rights. Only family may see him. Court order." The newly hired female nurse glanced down at her clipboard once more. Sure enough, the paper hadn't changed. Walter Bishop was still not allowed visitors. The doctors thought him too unstable in his last visit.

"Do you know who I am?" Her cheeks were turning the color of her fiery hair.

"No ma'am I do not."

"Let me talk to your supervisor. Now!"

The young trainee scrambled from her chair and knocked on the closed steel door. It opened a fraction and she stepped in. there was some mumbling exchanged before both the nurse and a tall older looking man stepped back out. His grey hair almost reached the frame of the door, the white lab coat he wore was a crisp white, the folds folded to perfection.

"Miss Sharp," his dark eyes widened. He turned to the nurse. "Miss Sharp is a high ranking employee of Massive Dynamic. She is very much allowed to see Walter Bishop." He turned to Nina. "Miss Sharp, I apologize profusely. She's new and doesn't really know all the procedures."

"It's quite alright. Please do make sure it does not happen again."

The older man nodded, waving her through the door.

Nina's black high heels clicked along the floor. Patients sat along the edge of the hallway, muttering to themselves. A chill crawled up Nina's spine.

Room 120 came later than she expected. She'd never been in an asylum before. And going to see Walter Bishop had already brought up old feelings she'd long forgotten. Her heart raced as her hand reached for the door knob.

"Walter?" She barely whispered.

The man turned around, papers covered his desk, his body had grown old. The once jet black hair had turned almost completely grey. A long unruly beard grew from his chin. Most noticeable to Nina was his eyes.

Oh how she'd seen those once lively eyes light up at the sight of her! They'd made her smile when they were both young. They'd make the room glow when he talked of his new ideas. Mostly they'd given her hope when she'd had none.

Now they were sunken in. His face was more wrinkled and his eyes nearly got lost in it all. They looked empty, even from across the room.

Nina's heart raced even more at the shock of this new man in front of her. She began to panic. Was she doing the right thing? Should she have just sent her normal Christmas card? Maybe she should have called, she thought.

But before she could turn back around Walter stood up.

"Nina?" His eyes flittered up and down her body. He looked like a child inspecting a new toy.

"Walter," she sighed. A slight smile broke out over her face. Tears filled her eyes and spilled over the edges.

Walter took a few unsteady steps before sweeping Nina into his arms. Their bodies entangled, hands flittering over the other's body. Neither one wanted to break the connection. It was Nina who leaned back and took in Walter, up close and personal.

"You look so skinny Walter, what have they been feeding you?"

"Wretched food Nina. Just awful food. And the pudding," he made a fake gagging noise.

"It's a good thing I snuck you in some treats!" She pulled her purse open, an object she rarely carried, and inside were sweets she had picked up earlier.

"Nina," Walter mumbled. "You look more gorgeous than I remember you. Those eyes just sparkle and your hair seems much more red than when I saw you last."

"Well, I have taken to dyeing it some. I'm no young lady anymore Walter."

"Nonsense!"

Walter grabbed her hand and tugged her to his almost bare mattress. With a hand clutching his forearm, Nina sat mere centimeters from him. Each of them not knowing where to start first.

"One day I will get out of here Nina. I swear it. And we can sit on nice things, not this ratty old thing."

"Walter, I will always sit with you, no matter what."

Their conversation fell dull and both just looked at the wall. The very presence of the other was good enough for them. Hands intertwined, Nina gave a small squeeze. Something which Walter returned.

Bringing her other hand up to his bicep, Nina gave out a small giggle. Soon she was laughing a laugh that could only come from happy thoughts. Walter looked at her with a trepid expression.

"Why are you laughing?" He started to tense up and pull back a few inches.

"Oh Walter, I've missed you," she became serious in a split second. Her eyes bored into his.

"I've missed you too Nina, very much so. Thinking of you makes me have hope." He stared directly at the wall as he said it, but she knew it was meant with utmost sincerity and love.

Their eyes met once more, this time passion burned in them. A passion that had not been explored in years, almost a full decade. With each rise and fall of their chests, they grew more and more impatient waiting for the other to make the first move. If there was one thing Nina Sharp was hesitant on, it was sex.

When they were young, Walter was always the one to calm her before the act. A slight touch would send shivers down her spine, would make her back arch, even fully clothed. Walter could make her mind blow with every orgasm, something no other man could do. It was _his_ passionate touch, _his_ loving glances that would make her every dream come true.

Today would be no different. Walter raised his free hand to caress her pale cheek. Instantly her eyes closed, her mouth slightly opened with an exhaling breath. She leaned into his hand, silently begging for another brush of his hand. And he gave that to her. There would be time for teasing later. But now he wanted to see her every jump and her every movement. Walter moved his body so that he was facing her more. And now that he was, his eyes devoured her. The black dress she'd worn fit her like the winter gloves on her hands.

"Your breasts…they look…much larger Nina," Walter smiled larger than he had the whole time she'd been in his room.

A grin came across her face and she pulled her shoulders back. Her tongue slipped out over her lips for a fleeting second. It was an action that caused Walter to grow hungry with lust and passion. Grabbing her face with both of his hands, he pulled her close enough for their foreheads to touch.

Their lips pressed together furiously. As Walter pulled the bottom of Nina's lips into his mouth the faint taste of lip stick filled his mouth. She closed her eyes part way but full of desire. The soft feminine hands slid from her sides to grasp Walter's hair. She pulled him tighter to him, their bodies so close the only thing separating them was their clothing. His tongue traced over her lips before slipping into her mouth. They danced in a long awaited fury.

They broke the kiss for a split second before starting up again. Just as passionate as newlyweds, their bodies moved in sync as Walter's hands strayed to her breasts. His hand cupped her supply breast before Nina pulled away.

"I know I've lost a little, how should I put this," she stammered over her words. "I'm not as- well, Walter I'm not as firm and perky as I was." Her cheeks flushed bright red, her blue eyes flickered around the room.

"Oh Nina, I love it when your cheeks get as red as your hair and I love every single inch of your body. Firm or not. Perky or not, you are just a perfect woman Nina." His eyes filled with passion as she smiled up at him.

"Kiss me again Walter."

Being the gentleman he was, Walter obliged her and devoured her lips again. She pulled him close to her, so close she could feel his heart beating against her skin. Walter's hand kneaded and playfully massaged her breast.

Giving her one final peck on the lips with their lips perfectly aligned, Walter stood before Nina. His clothes were looser on him than she had remembered. But he looked like Walter nonetheless. Her hands moved to unzip his trousers, which grew tighter with each passing second, but he stopped her. Leaning her back, Walter ran his hands over her shoulders before running them under her dress. His hands ran over her skin to her zipped in the back of her dress. With one fluid motion, Walter stood Nina up and unzipped the black fabric. It fell to a puddle around her ankles and she stepped out of it.

Left only in her undergarments and her black gloves, Nina's cheeks flushed again.

"Oh My Nina. You look absolutely gorgeous. Could I ask one thing?"

"Yes Walter?"

"Will you keep the gloves on?" His eyes lit up with excitement as she nodded.

His arms pulled her into a deep, passionate, mind spinning kiss. In fact when they broke the kiss, Nina's head was spinning a little too much. Walter pulled her to him once again, his hands running through her hair. Delicate hands ran up his arms and back down again, her fingers deftly undid the zipper to his trousers and with one fell swoop they fell next to the black dress. She helped him take his sweater and shirt off before her hand reached down to play with the elastic band around his waist.

"My, you're much bigger than I recall Walter," she bit her lip and slid her hand around his thickness.

"Thank you Nina," he helped her back onto the bed. Once he got her in the middle of the bed he wasted little time in carefully taking off her red lace panties and matching bra. They were discarded onto the pile of clothing mounting on the floor. "Now, this might tickle a bit," he said looking up into her eyes.

"Nina, you- you have no hair down here? Don't you know pubic hair helps keep out infections and things like that?"

"Walter! This is _not_ the time for this! Punish me later if you must!" Walter nodded and leaned down to kiss her bare sex. Instantly her back arched, she could feel the warm breath of her lover on her. His hands moving around to pull her closer to his waiting mouth.

A thick and long finger slid into her wet opening, causing her to moan with pleasure. Walter began to suck on her clit as two more fingers slid into her. Nina's head tossed back and forth on the pillow. Her hands clenched the sheets so tightly they began to come off the mattress. Her whole body rocked with an orgasm, a full body shiver washed over her and Walter started to chuckle.

"I've still got it eh Nina?"

Breathless, she nodded. Reaching down to pull Walter up to her, she tasted herself on his tongue and felt his thick cock pressing against her stomach.

"Hmmmm, shall I tease you a bit more or give you what we both want?" His voice was low and now full of lust and love. But his teasing side won over as he knew that Nina wanted him in control during sex, something he was so very good at. She would never tell him what she wanted because he knew what she wanted, what she needed.

But today, she shocked him. Pulling him in for a kiss, she told him to make passionate-mind-blowing love to her.

"Oh Nina, from now on you'll tell me what you want, because that was the sexiest thing I've ever heard." Walter shimmied out of his boxers before moving over her. His aching cock jumped as he moved closer to her inch by inch. Almost teasing himself, he rubbed the head of his cock over her clit.

"Walter, please," she begged. "Please fuck me."

Her eyes said it all. And Walter especially loved it when Nina swore, which was a rare occurrence. Now was the time to be an unforgettable lover, in one thrust he entered her until he was all the way inside her. Her fingernails dug into his shoulder blades.

"My, my Nina," he whispered. "I've never felt you this tight before." His eyes lit up and a smile crossed his face. But with a pained expression, Nina rolled her eyes. "Did I hurt you My Nina?"

She shook her head. "It's just been a while, that's all."

Walter kissed her lightly on the nose, then the lips before moving inside her. His hips lined up with hers perfectly as she moaned out loud, this time in pleasure. He thrust into her faster each time, holding onto his pleasure until she'd gotten hers.

He pumped his thick cock into her, her breasts bouncing against his chest. Walter lay on top of her completely. He pressed her forehead against his chest and pound into her until she bit down on his flesh to muffle her climax. Her nails dug deep into him and drew a little blood.

A deep thrust into her once more and Walter reached his climax with a deep, throaty groan. Spent, they both lay on the mattress, feeling each other's heartbeats, so loud they could hear them. Their chests heaved with each breath. A smile plastered on each face. Hair mussed and damp from sweat. Nina's makeup had smeared somewhat, her lipstick was nonexistent. Walter's hair was flat in some spots and standing straight up in others. He puffed out breath after breath. Both were shocked they hadn't died from the strength of the climax.

Nina ran her hands over Walter's springy grey and black chest hair. While Walter's hands made their way for Nina's breasts. His lips kissed their way down to her peaked rosy nipples. Knowing that she loved a little nip here and there, Walter bared his teeth and lightly bit down on the bud.

She arched her back once again.

"Walter if you keep that up, you'll have another round to finish."

"Hmmm, that's something I wouldn't mind My Nina."


End file.
